The present invention relates to a module including a circuit component, and more particularly, to a module component using a multilayer wiring substrate including the circuit component within an insulated substrate.
Recently, according as an electronic apparatus has been required to be downsized and high-performance, a circuit component has been needed to be high-density and high-performance more than ever. As a result, a wiring substrate is required to fit this need of high-density and high-performance of the circuit component.
A build-up method for layering a plurality of substrates is known as one method for allowing the wiring substrate to become high-density. The build-up method is described hereinafter. Photosensitive resin is coated on both surfaces of a core substrate, which is made of glass-epoxy or the like, where wiring has been formed on both sides of the core substrate by etching of copper foil. Then the core substrate is exposed and developed, so that insulating layers having a through-hole are formed. After that, electroless copper plating is applied to the surface of the core substrate, then resist coating, etching and resist removing are sequentially executed. Thus, a through-hole conductor and a wiring circuit are formed. As a result, plating is formed inside the through-hole, and wiring circuits on the different insulating layers are connected with each other.
However, in the method mentioned above for layering a plurality of substrates and performing high-density of the wiring circuit, various circuit components are mounted on a surface of the wiring substrate when they are modularized. In this case, projected areas of the circuit components determine a size of a module component, so that downsizing thereof is difficult.
Particularly, when the module component requires a high inductance, the module component needs to mount a fixed inductor, which secures electrical characteristics by winding a copper wire around a ferrite bobbin. In this case, a size or an area for mounting increases, so that downsizing of a module is difficult.
A module component, which includes an active component and a passive component within a laminated member where a plurality of insulated resin layers are laminated, includes the following elements:
wiring circuit patterns formed on at least two of the insulated resin layers,
a connecting conductor, which is formed within at least one of the insulated resin layers, for electrically connecting at least two of the wiring circuit patterns each other,
the active component and the passive component which are formed on at least one of the wiring circuit patterns, and electrically connected thereto, and
a coil formed within the laminated member,
where the coil is formed of a coil pattern made of a conductive material, and formed on at least one of the insulated resin layers,
where the coil pattern is sandwiched between magnetic materials formed on the insulated resin layers.